In a related art, a system that analyzes a heat distribution of a measurement object or a position of a heat source has been known as a system that analyzes a failure portion of a measurement object (for example, see Patent Literature 1 or 2). The system of Patent Literature 1 heats wirings on a surface of a measurement object using a heating laser, acquires heat distribution information of the wirings from intensity of reflected light at the wirings, and identifies a wiring that is in a disconnected state from the heat distribution information. Further, the system of Patent Literature 2 uses a heat source generated at a failure portion (a short-circuited portion) due to application of a modulation current. The system of Patent Literature 2 applies the modulation current to a measurement object, measures heat generated by a heat source inside the measurement object using an infrared camera, and analyzes a position of the heat source (a failure portion).